Raíces Negras
by Anemone Amarillys
Summary: Draco tiene una obsesión, traer de vuelta al Lord, para ello hace mano de una vieja enemiga. Pero necesita recuperar un viejo grupo que se cree extinto, para ello busca a sus compañeros de escuela y, de paso, recuperar un corazón y saldar cuentas. Spoiler
1. Una carta

Raíces Negras

Resumen: La obsesión por mantener las tradiciones es lo que lleva a un joven a unirse a un viejo bando que se le cree extinto. Pero decide no ir solo y, de paso, recuperar algo que le estaba prometido. Spoilers 6º libro. Dr/P/Bl.

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

Capítulo 1: Una carta

Hace años que vagaba oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, atrapado en sus propios demonios víctima de sus frustraciones. Buscaba entre sus recuerdos algo en que aferrarse para no dejarse morir a manos de su propia mente, una razón que lo obligara a reunir las fuerzas. Y era tan sencillo que durante todos esos años nunca supo ver más allá hasta que la divisó en una de sus rondas.

La única forma de devolverle al mundo aquel poder, aquella salvación... Todo residía en ella, en esa mujer con quien el paso del tiempo había sido benévolo. La había seguido, la había atrapado. Una sangre sucia, una mugrosa que sólo se dedicó a proteger a su amiguito hasta el final, una mujer que no sabía que en sí misma estaba la clave para continuarlo todo.

Durante meses la tuvo cautiva, oculta como todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Manipulada bajo hechizos que la volvían una esclava del destino. La utilizó hasta que su objetivo se vio cumplido... Ella traería de vuelta al Lord, pero esta vez no sería vencido. Ya no habría más "niño de oro", no más Dumbledore salvador, no más padres que lo protegieran mediante tiernos hechizos. Pero solo no podría con todo, necesitaba ayuda.

Entonces la recordó, aquella que debió unírsele. Esa mujer que no despertaba nada en él, era un trato, un acuerdo. Ella que había sido criada para amarlo, convencida con el correr de los años que era la perfecta para él, aquella que fue su amiga y su amante. Ella, que ahora no le pertenecía, que había roto su promesa... Lo había preferido, a ese idiota con cara de niño bueno, a ese cobarde que huyó en cuanto el Lord cayó.

Porque todo lo que hizo el Lord era para su beneficio... aunque en algún minuto con lo comprendió.

–Mi señor...

A la estancia irrumpió ella, la inmunda. No, no debía llamarla así... Prefería llamarla su tesoro.

–Es tarde, el sueño lo vencerá...

Malfoy sonrió y dobló la carta que recientemente había terminado. Llamó a la mujer a su lado con un sutil gesto de mano. Ella se quedó quieta a su lado, con la mirada perdida aunque llena del reflejo plata de los ojos de su amo. Draco perfiló el rostro de la mujer con los dedos, enredándolos en sus rizos castaños. Acercó su nariz y olió su piel, sus cabellos. Probó el sabor de su tez pasando la punta de la lengua casi como si degustara su platillo favorito, dibujó el borde de sus labios para luego profundizar el contacto en un abrasador beso que ella respondió sin mayor queja.

–Te extrañaré, Hermione –le susurró a contralabios.

Ella abrió los ojos para cuando sintió una clavada en medio de su pecho. Aguantó la respiración y un haz verde inundó la sala. Ella cayó resbalando por el cuerpo de Draco hasta tocar el suelo alfombrado. Sin siquiera mirarla, pasó sobre ella y salió rumbo a la lechucería.

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

"Dueña del encanto de la noche, embriagante es el placer que bebe a cada respiro, que la hace conocedora de cuanto misterio pudo escapar a oídos profanos. Aquellos que ignoran el sonido que de entre sus labios escapa para susurrarles, llamándolos a su lado. Amantes olvidados en el remanso del recuerdo, desdibujados entre telarañas, de rostros incorruptibles a la edad o al olvido..."

–¿Qué haces? –escuchó una voz a su lado.

"Más parecido a un trémulo suspiro que a una real llamada, tal vez producto de aquellas caricias que había depositado antes sobre su piel, cual tatuajes que revivirían eternamente su tacto. Estaba viciado de ella, sumido en su sombra, cálido en su regazo, en el espacio tibio entre sus muslos. Su voz le parecía lejana mientras el calor de su cuerpo lo envolvía..."

Un carraspeo lo obligó a alzar la vista para encontrarse con un par de pupilas brillantes que lo observaban fijo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios perfectamente delineados. Si había algo que realmente lo encantara de ella era su boca. Como también, la forma en que sus mejillas se volvían rellenas al sonreírle de esa manera, también gustaba ver como sus ojos desaparecían tras sus pestañas claras al cerrar y abrir los párpados en un encantador baile lento y seductor.

–Pensé que dormías –respondió el joven de cabellos castaños mirando a la chica que ahora estaba hincada a su lado.

La muchacha posó su vista ahora en el regazo de su acompañante nocturno y llevó una de sus manos a los pergaminos que él tan preciadamente atesoraba. Pudo notar el nerviosismo del joven al divisar como ella repasaba de reojo el contenido de su escritura, que había sido abandonada de aquella forma abrupta frente a su interrupción.

–¿Puedo leer? –preguntó apretándose contra él y clavando su vista en los pergaminos.

Él quitó los papeles de su regazo y los dejó rápidamente dentro de la gaveta de la mesita de noche. Casi precipitado, como si la ligera mirada de la joven mujer fuera a encenderlos en una hoguera interminable, llevándose no sólo las cenizas sino que su ser más interno. Estando lejos de ella estaban a salvo, él mismo y sus pensamientos más privados, podía respirar nuevamente tranquilo.

–Como que me dio sueño –aclaró él tendiéndose en la cama y arropándose hasta las orejas. –Mañana si quieres... –agregó para dejarla tranquila.

–Y yo como que me empiezo a sentir celosa de esa pluma tuya y tus benditos pergaminos, Blaise –bufó dándole la espalda y se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón.

"Podía ser sedienta del placer, fiera ambición de comandar en el cuerpo del otro, de someterlo a sus designios. Errática como el destino que cruel jugaba con sus sentimientos, emocionable le gustaba llamarla. Sensible y arrogante, trasparente e impenetrable como un diamante; preciosa, pero alcanzable."

–¡Por amor de Dios! –exclamó ella incorporándose nuevamente para ver como él volvía sacar los pergaminos de la gaveta y movía la pluma al compás sordo de la sombra que a la distancia lo dibujaba lejano.

–¿Sucede algo, Pansy? –preguntó el joven mirándola intrigado, sacando por fin la vista de los papeles.

–¡Para qué te voy a decir nada si luego vas a volver a ponerte de autista! –contestó ella frunciendo el ceño, signo que él captó iluminada por la tenue vela que titilaba producto de las voces que comenzaban a inundar la habitación. –Desgraciadamente tengo que luchar contra una amante que ni siquiera tiene rostro ni cuerpo de mujer... –él la iba a interrumpir, pero ella alzó un dedo en el aire haciéndolo callar. –Tú sigue, sigue en tu afán de encerrarte... –suspiró finalmente –Pero no termines muy tarde que mañana tengo que trabajar. –le recordó en tono más dulce. –Y tú también.

Terminó su monólogo para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla y susurrando un "buenas noches" se volteó para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Escuchó el sonido crocante de los pergaminos al ser dejados de lado, el ligero movimiento de su acompañante al acomodarlos en la mesita de noche, así como al apoyarse sobre la cama y cubrirse con las ropas.

"Su silencio era lo que más lo perturbaba. Era como una tortura no escucharla, no sentir que su voz inundara el espacio como un canto ligero o como una batalla a punto de culminar... como sentirla clamar su nombre en medio de la pasión, entre suspiros, sumergida en el mar de sensaciones que en su cuerpo sólo él era capaz de provocar. Dueño de sus palabras, de sus gemidos, de cada recoveco que encendía en ella las mayores perversiones. Ella podía ser la ama de la noche, pero él era su mentor."

Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él y soltó un suspiro hondo.

–Si vas a continuar con ello aún dormido... –le dijo con voz suave al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la cabellera ligeramente rizada de su compañero. –¿Por qué no tomas de nuevo los pergaminos? ¿Si?

Él sonrió oculto en la oscuridad de la noche.

–No... –dijo de buena gana –No hace falta... mañana lo continúo.

Pansy lo miró afinando la vista en medio de la penumbra. Podía imaginar la expresión algo ida que en este minuto él tendría.

–¿Y de qué iba? –preguntó con voz baja.

–¿Qué cosa? –respondió él.

–Lo que escribías...

–Sobre nada realmente...

–Entonces era sobre todo –concluyó ella suspicaz y él se tragó una risa ligera de asentimiento.

Ella tomó el silencio como respuesta y sonrió a su vez, también oculta por la sombra de la noche. Podía ser que no lo comprendiera del todo, que él le era luego de tantos años un completo desconocido, sin embargo era parte de su encanto natural. Nunca nadie sabría en realidad quien era el que se escondía tras su postura distante y despreocupada, ni menos qué ocurría dentro de su mente en esos momentos en que sólo se lo veía fijar su vista en un trozo de papel. Ella misma nunca sabría quien era esa misteriosa dama sobre la que escribía creyendo su secreto oculto de su mujer.

El reloj del pasillo anunció la llegada de la medianoche, volviendo la silenciosa noche en una alabanza al bronce de sus campanadas. Un ruido escuálido comparado con el imponente sonido del reloj chirreó en la ventana. Blaise se puso de pie rápidamente siendo seguido por la mirada penetrante de Pansy en su recorrido por la habitación. Secretamente ella esperaba en cualquier instante que "la Dama" apareciera, que se materializara en aquella musa que noche tras noche le robaba a su marido. Un día ella llegaría y se lo llevaría, y la dejaría sin más atención que ahora cuando la lechuza se precipitó dentro de la habitación para dar de lleno contra el armario del fondo haciendo un ruido seco y aterrador.

Pansy se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó un chillido, una mezcla de asco y temor. Blaise se quedó estático junto a la ventana, mientras afuera seguía nevando y la tormenta tomaba más fuerza, insonorisada la habitación ambos ocupantes no notaron el cambio brusco del clima.

–¡Saca a ese animalejo inmundo! –exclamó ella indicando al ave que convulsionaba en el suelo.

–Tú y tus cosas, Pansy –suspiró el hombre caminando hacia la lechuza casi compadeciéndose del animal. –La dejaré en el ático con las otras lechuzas y se acabó el problema... Además su dueño podría extrañarla.

La mujer caviló un segundo mientras tenía su vista fija en la lechuza que seguía dando brincos y agitando sus alas provocando un sonido que le erizaba la piel. Blaise se agachó junto al animal y cercó sus manos a la pata donde iba atada una carta donde sólo figuraba su nombre y el de su mujer. Sus dedos rozaron la piel cubierta de plumas cuando el ave comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y chirrear tal vez demasiado amenazante. El hombre se hizo hacia atrás por instinto.

–¡Te dije que la tiraras! –chilló Pansy desde la cama visiblemente asustada.

Blaise hizo el segundo intento. La lechuza clavó sus ojos en los del hombre, brillaban como un par de rubíes, sus graznidos eran insoportables, el aletear estaba enloqueciendo a Pansy, seguía moviéndose como si convulsionara.

–Adava Kedabra...

Todo se detuvo y Blaise volvió a dejar su varita aquel mueble que Pansy utilizaba diariamente para su ritual de belleza. El cuerpo lánguido de la lechuza descansaba a un lado del armario, algunas de sus plumas habían volado lejos, levitando en el aire, cayendo al suelo en un lento y macabro baile. El hombre tomó la carta bajo la mirada aún atormentada de la mujer en la cama.

La vista del castaño se heló en el segundo que comenzó a recorrer la fina escritura que adornaba el pergamino. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, una caligrafía así sólo podía corresponder a aquel compañero olvidado por los matices del tiempo. Oculto del presente, creyéndolo perdido finalmente entre las sombras de su propia mente, ahora los buscaba. Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro intrigado de su mujer.

–Es Malfoy...

Pansy sintió un retorcijón en la boca del estómago. ¿Draco? Casi podía leer la incredulidad de Blaise, la sorpresa, el peso de un pasado al que habían preferido escapar y ocultar. El mismo peso se ciñó ahora en su pecho cuando el hombre volvía a la cama y le estiraba la misiva sentándose en el borde de la cama con gesto consternado.

–Lo creía muerto... –dijo ella al leer la carta –O, por lo menos, lo bastante lejos...

Blaise mantuvo silencio unos minutos antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y buscar dentro del armario algo de ropa.

–¿No estarás pensando en presentarte, verdad? –preguntó ella nuevamente con voz burlesca. –No, Blaise, no puedes ser tan ingenuo y acudir a su pedido... Puede ser verdad –bajó la vista al pergamino una fracción de segundo –Puede que esté en peligro, que te necesite... que nos necesite –corrigió –Pero hace mucho que no lo vemos... No sabemos cómo está... Además... ¡Nos ha costado tanto esta normalidad! No lo arruines... Él no nos interesa...

Blaise se calzó la túnica y miró a Pansy una última vez, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

–Si voy a reunirme con él, mantener nuestra normalidad es lo único que quiero mantener... –dijo con voz seca –Si no regreso al amanecer, búscame.

Ella se puso de pie y se interpuso entre la puerta y él.

–Prométeme que es sólo para dejarle claro que no cuenta con nosotros...

–Soy Slytherin, cariño, no me pidas promesas –le respondió.

La mujer se hizo a un lado con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la habitación dejando el paso libre para que Blaise acudiera finalmente al llamado de Draco Malfoy.


	2. La Dama

Capítulo 2: La Dama

Resumen: Luego de recibir una carta del desaparecido Draco Malfoy, Blaise acude a su llamado enterándose de una supuesta reencarnación del Lord. ¿Ocurrirá realmente?

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

La recordaba tal y como la vio la última vez. No era hermosa, no tenía un cuerpo llamativo ni su sonrisa era una invitación seductora al gozo. Sin embargo había algo de ella que lo hacía pensarla cada día desde que la dejó atrás, ese día en que todos se separaron jurando jamás volver a reunirse. Pobres inocentes, traidores temerosos. Jamás imaginaron que luego de las jugarretas de Potter alguien pudiera volver a hacerse del legado del mal. Efectivamente, el Lord estaba muerto, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Desvió la mirada a la ventana, afuera nevaba furiosamente. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras bebía de su copa de borgoña. Elegante, aunque encapuchado, Draco Malfoy jamás perdía su estampa. Aunque de él sólo se reconocieran sus ojos, esa mirada fría y calculadora, aunque fueran sólo sus manos lo que sobresaliera de la tela oscura que lo cubría.

Aquel día hace ya más de 7 años que la vio escondida tras el cuerpo de ese cara de niño bueno. Esa tarde cuando todos deshicieron sus votos de lealtad, cuando ella dio por sentado que habiendo rechazado todo ya nada los unía. La vio partir en compañía del que años después se convertiría en su marido, en quien compartía su vida, su cama, su deseo. Pero aguardó silencioso, esperó junto con su tesoro... Aún no era el momento, todo estaba muy verde...

"Luego... espere, mi señor, pronto..."

Se volteó hacia su espalda al escuchar la voz de su adorada inmunda, pero sólo encontró a los otros hombres que, tal como él, parecían esperar a sus visitantes. Reconocía que su tesoro no habría aprobado mucho ese lugar, lo hubiera considerado poco adecuado y pestilente. Sonrió de lado y bebió un poco más de su copa. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo reconocer las pupilas color chocolate dentro del borgoña, parecían dibujarse una y otra vez al vaivén del mecer de la copa entre sus dedos.

–Mi querida Hermione... –susurró a la copa empañándola de su aliento.

Podía recordar como se confundió aquel día, que por casualidad él acudía a la ciudad en busca de algunos textos –que conseguiría a la fuerza– y la divisó a la lejanía. Desde entonces no obligó más a su tesoro para que destiñera su cabello, porque ella ya no lo llevaba claro. Durante un año se alimentó de su recuerdo en brazos de su adoraba mugrienta, durante un año esperó tenerla nuevamente frente a él... Pero como solía decir su querida "Espere, mi señor..." Y paciencia fue lo que él tuvo. Aquella tarde cuando pasó junto a él sin reconocerlo pudo comprobar como el tiempo en ella no obraba tan caritativo como con su tesoro. Mientras Hermione Granger había dejado de ser un castor humano, Pansy era aún más bulldog que antes.

Lejos de desinteresarse en la mujer que ahora lo sobrepasaba y seguía su camino, su imagen desgastada –a su parecer– lo hizo mantener su atención. Llevaba el cabello castaño hasta poco más arriba del hombro, un flequillo recto, una tenida bastante casual. A su lado caminaba el cara de niño bueno, conversaban de algo mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas. Un año después se enteró que para entonces sus antiguos compañeros de escuela habían pasado a convertirse en los futuros forjadores de una nueva generación... Una generación que Draco Malfoy estaba pensando doblegar, tal como lo quiso Lord Voldemort.

"Pronto, mi señor... muy pronto"

–Así será, mi tesoro –dijo murmurante a su copa de borgoña.

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

Un enano le abrió la puerta de aquel antro a donde Malfoy lo había citado. Los vapores de un alcohol fermentado llegaron a su nariz haciéndolo recordar cierto asado de coles que cocinaba su suegra cuando quería espantarlo en los tiempos en que con Pansy comenzaron a salir. Pero el ambiente impecable de la casa de los Parkinson no era el que ahora se respiraba. Se quedó quieto en junto a la puerta, sin saber si volver donde su mujer o si quería realmente enfrentar su pasado. Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada, si no parecía en tres segundos se largaría de esa cloaca.

"1"

Algunos de los hombres de la taberna voltearon a ver al nuevo integrante de su reunión, casi todos voltearon desilusionados al comprobar que no era a quien esperaban sentados en aquellas butacas bebiendo sus cervezas. Una mujer sentaba junto a la barra lo miró fijamente y le guiñó un ojo. Blaise la observó despectivamente y volteó hacia el otro rincón del antro.

"2"

El mismo enano le indicó un asiento vacío junto a un encapuchado de estatura alta y delgada complexión. Nadie estaba junto a él, era como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad repelente o, simplemente, todos esos gandules le temían. Acortó la distancia con algo de reticencia.

"3"

–El cara de niño bueno... –dijo el encapuchado y Zabini enarcó una ceja sin ocultar su sorpresa. –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos o, tal vez, que tú no me veías...

–Intuía que no estabas tan lejos, Malfoy –respondió el recién llegado sentándose ante un amable gesto de su compañero de indicarle el asiento frente a él. –Pero nunca pensé que fueras del estilo paparazzi –sonrió algo burlesco.

Malfoy desvió la mirada de su copa para mirar a ese individuo a los ojos. Casi sintió asco cuando Zabini habló en jerga muggle, nunca él ni nadie sería digno de merecer el grandioso futuro que estaba preparando... Ninguno, pero tal vez sí ella. Vio como el enano ofrecía un vaso limpio a su antiguo compañero, el que lo negaba algo nauseado del ambiente y, seguramente, también por la situación. Zabini siempre fue un asqueroso gusano cobarde, seguramente estaba que se meaba como...

–¿Qué tal tu hijo, Blaise? –preguntó Draco sonriendo de lado con malicia, sonrisa que su acompañante pudo leer tras la copa de cristal. –¿Sigue tan tierno –agregó con maldad– como se lo veía para su cumpleaños?

–¡Dime qué mierda quieres, Malfoy! –exclamó golpeando la mesa con los puños, la mitad de la taberna se volteó sorprendida.

–Siempre tan escandaloso –rió el rubio platino mirando el mecer de su borgoña dentro de la copa. –No querrás llamar demasiado la atención aquí, Zabini, no nos gustan los niños buenos, menos los que son de escándalos, golpes y gritos desmesurados... Ante todo, mantén tu compostura. –miró al castaño a los ojos. –Y no me has respondido a la pregunta... ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

Blaise frunció el ceño. ¿Hasta cuando pretendía Draco seguir jugando? No le interesaba sentarse a charlar, debía estar al amanecer en casa. No quería preocupar a Pansy, no más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que eso de los escritos la traía de cabeza y, aunque quisiera detenerlo, ya se había convertido en una compulsión. También extrañaba la vida normal, el meterse a la cama sin tener que agarrar los pergaminos.

La mirada de Draco era penetrante y fija, casi parecía no pestañar cuando se fijaba en él. Tragó saliva habiendo olvidado de pronto llegar temprano a casa.

–David –respondió sin saber porqué, tal vez no había demasiado que ocultar después de todo.

–David... –repitió Draco como saboreando cada sonido que conformaban el primogénito de su antiguo compañero de escuela.

–Así es, David... A Pansy le gustaba el nombre...

"Le gustaba verle su vientre hinchado de vida, admirar el milagro de la creación, ser testigo que no toda la magia llevaba un nombre ni un conjuro. Podía recordar su mano sobre aquella piel tensa y blanca, los pequeños golpecitos que podían sentirse bajo él, las vibraciones de sus propios labios al hablarle directo a su futuro hijo. David, así lo llamarían... porque a la madre le gustaba ese nombre."

Draco se le quedó mirando fijo y una sonrisa gélida se atravesó en su rostro como una daga.

–Es tiempo de la encarnación, Zabini –dejó caer logrando que Blaise frunciera el ceño. –Y tú y Pansy deben estar presentes, así también el pequeño David. –sus ojos brillaron ambiciosos –Estarán todos los viejos amigos, Zabini. ¿Los recuerdas? –Blaise asintió levemente sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Todos nos reuniremos a celebrar el regreso de nuestro formador, de nuestro vástago, a quien le debemos todo...

Blaise casi sintió pena por Draco en ese minuto. ¿Reencarnación¿Reunión? Era como si se hubiera pegado varios años en el pasado, cuando aún no tenían vello facial, aún soñaban con perder la virginidad con la chica más guapa de Hogwarts o cuando subirse a una escoba y ser capitanes era lo más fantástico que podía ocurrirles. Entendió que Malfoy estaba completamente fuera dejuicio, que lo que necesitaba era un sitio en San Mungo y no una reunión de excompañeros. Sonrió amistoso.

–¿Si? Entonces mantennos avisados a mí y a Pansy, estaremos encantados de participar –le dijo en tono amable, pero dejando en claro que no creía nada de aquello. –Si esto era todo, me retiro, mi mujer me espera en casa y debe estar nerviosa con esta tormenta que hay...

Malfoy sonrió tras su copa y bebió un sorbo. Pobre Zabini¿qué no sabes, niño bueno, que por la boca muere el pez? No lo siguió ni lo detuvo cuando el ex Slytherin abandonó el antro para volver a su hogar, a los brazos de Pansy. Pero sólo un nombre quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza para escapar de entre sus labios y mezclarse con el aroma del borgoña.

–David...

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

Regresó poco antes del amanecer, la espesa tormenta de nieve lo obligó a recorrer gran distancia a pie envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche. No recordaba otro clima parecido a aquel, quizás sí el día que todos decidieron dar la espalda al Lord, aquella noche cuando Potter logró romper la maldición y librarlos a todos de ese yugo insalvable.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo..."

Se volteó al escuchar aquella voz, la reconocía. Una ráfaga de viento arremetió contra él, mas no logró hacerlo caer. La nieve parecía quemarle la piel, mojar su ropa con flamas de fuego que querían incendiarlo. Limpió su rostro de la humedad, frotó sus ojos para poder aclarar la vista. Otra arremetida del viento gélido.

"No está mintiendo... renacerá entre nosotros, pronto"

Miró hacia todos lados, sólo la oscuridad lo rodeaba, la oscuridad y el sonido del viento, el frío que parecía incendiarlo. Buscó nuevamente con la vista, pero estaba vez retomaría su camino. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, quizás muy poco.

"Zabini..."

Blaise volteó por última vez, pero ésta divisó una figura delgada, tan sólo cubierta por una delgada camisola blanca de franela. Sus cabellos castaños con ligeros brillos dorados flotaban al viento, pero sin ser embastidos por el viento cruel. Su rostro parecía tranquilo y lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Granger?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y el viento se interpuso entre ambos, él cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro un segundo. El viento se detuvo, alzó la mirada. Sólo estaba él y la oscuridad nuevamente, había dejado de nevar. El sol se asomaba a la distancia láguido y adormilado. Bajó la vista al suelo, justo donde estuvo detenida la misteriosa mujer, ahí estaba aquella lechuza loca. Tan muerta como la dejó luego de irrumpir en su cuarto. Parpadeó nerviosamente para cuando sintió un peso cálido y ligero sobre sus hombros.

–Blaise...

Se volteó bruscamente logrando que su mujer se echara hacia atrás asustada. Tanteó sus hombros, tenía una frasada en la espalda, estaba completamente mojado, respiraba agitado y Pansy sólo lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión sobresaltada.

–Te salí a buscar luego que salió el sol... –aclaró ella con voz trémula –Temí que te hubiera pasado algo. Pero se me ocurrió que estaría perdido por aquí, suerte que la tormenta se hubiera detenido. –sonrió tratando de borrar de su mente la actitud atormentada de su marido. –¿Estás bien?

Blaise asintió suavemente mientras repasaba el rostro de su mujer con la vista. Estaba finalmente en casa. Por un segundo se sintió aliviado, pero recordó su encuentro con Malfoy, la extraña visita de Granger... No, seguro fue producto de su mente, entre el sueño y el recuerdo. Miró a Pansy a los ojos.

–¿Quién está con el niño?

–Nadie, aún está dormido... –respondió ella con voz calma.

Blaise la miró un segundo, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma... o más bien hubiera revivido con mayor atención su charla con Malfoy. Pansy frunció el ceño al verlo taciturno, pero no pudo siquiera detenerlo cuando partió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia la casa.


	3. Pasión y voluntad

Capítulo 3: Pasión y voluntad

·

Todo terminó. Fue tan rápido como unas simples palabras, una salida, la luz. En dos segundos años de disputas, de miedos y pesadillas convertidas en realidad cesaron sin siquiera dejar rastro. Aquellos que estaban ligados a aquel movimiento se ocultaron en las sombras, sus nombres fueron acusados, mas nunca realmente comprobados. Todos prefirieron vivir el silencio y lanzar todo al olvido.

Eran sólo unos niños, absortos de una verdad en la cual no alcanzaron a creer. Simplemente no correspondían a aquel mundo forjado en las tinieblas, a las esperanzas de una utopía irrealizable. Podrían ser bien denominados como una generación perdida, de conocimientos vagos, de mentes frágiles. Hicieron como todos, huyeron. Aún sin marcas en sus pieles, sin manchas de batallas, sin muertes en sus hombros... Libres de toda culpa.

Todos huyeron menos él. Desamparado y descorazonado al ver que aquel sueño de sus padres, de sus abuelos, un Macondo por el que cada uno de los de su sangre combatió, al contemplar el esfuerzo desperdigado en nada más que sonrisas y festejos. Nada había valido realmente la pena, nada. ¿En qué quedaban sus enseñanzas¿Dónde estaba la verdad que de niño le fue develada¿Cuando se perdió la fe en recuperar la esencia que los embargaba convirtiéndolos en seres diferentes? Y, desde ese momento, todo se volvió confuso y su vida perdió el rumbo. Hasta que aquella tarde, a la distancia, reconoció a su único triunfo sobre ellos, sobre quienes arruinaron su ideal, el ideal de sus padres.

Ella se pensaba invencible, inalcanzable. Siempre fue así, la valiente Hermione. Tan valiente como para enfrentarlo cuando él la interceptó en aquel pasaje en el centro de Londres. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero en sus ojos castaños reconoció la misma pasión y energía que, alguna vez, él mismo tuvo. Y la deseó, deseó para sí ese sentimiento que de ella brotaba como un delicioso manantial. A través de ella quería volver a vivir, volver a creer con la misma vehemencia que ella creía en ese ideal que tras aquella tarde había sobrevivido por sobre el de Draco. Ella vivía de su victoria, él viviría a través de ella. Ella sería su pasión, él sería su voluntad.

No podía describir lo que por ella sentía, menos cuando esa tarde desató sobre la mujer la misma pasión que ella mostraba antes que las nubes del imperio enturbiaran su mirada. Era frágil, pero afiebrada como una cálida brisa de verano, su cuerpo tenía el sabor de lo prohibido, exquisito pecado. Era ella la negación a sus propias raíces y su fortaleza en las mismas. Someterla era su derecho, desearla su placer culpable.

Era la dueña de la oscuridad de su habitación, tibia compañía ausente, insaciable sedienta de él... Todo lo que él desearía de ella. Admiraba su silencio, pero a su vez le temía. Quería saber que sentía ella, cómo lo sentía a él. Quería la verdad y no el imperio... Nunca tuvo el valor de preguntárselo, pues temía que ella respondiese que lo odiaba. Buscaba en su vientre el afecto, en sus pechos el calor y entre sus brazos una acogida, que aunque sabía no sincera, gustaba en soñar que así fuera. Ella lo haría grande, ella la mugrienta, ella su tesoro. Sería grande entre los grandes gracias a su entrega, a todo lo que ella era... Gracias a su coraje, a su pasión ahora convertidos en valores arrebatados que él consumió para sí.

La vio tendida en aquel espacio de su escritorio, parecía dormida, extendida lánguida y hermosa en sus ropajes lujosos que él mismo elegía. Le gustaba verla siempre perfecta, reluciente y admirable. Sería siempre brillante, aunque sus ojos ya no destellaran. Se arrodilló junto a ella y se descubrió el rostro. Acercó su boca y el aliento a borgoña empapó la tez nacarada de la castaña, su respiración de ondeó los cabellos, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con suavidad. Estaba tan fría.

–Mi tesoro... –murmuró al oído del inerte cuerpo. –Lo he visto hoy... él y los demás vendrán...

Ella permanecía con aquel gesto tranquilo en el rostro, como si todos los demonios la hubieran abandonado finalmente. Descansaba en paz.

–Y cuando estén entre nosotros, él regresará... –continuó el rubio acariciando la melena de la mujer –Tomará el lugar que merece, yo le daré ese lugar... Te lo prometo.

La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él para acunarla entre sus brazos. Descorrió algunos mechones de cabellos que le cayeron sobre el rostro con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerse como si quisiera tranquilizar a un bebé.

–Ella volverá y ya nunca más estaré sólo, mi tesoro... –le dijo en voz de arrullo. –Había olvidado contarte... Ella y yo tendremos un hijo... –pasó una mano por el cabello de la mujer –Un varoncito, hemos decidido llamarlo...

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

Pansy volvió a la casa siguiendo a duras penas las zancadas de su marido, escuchó el subir apresurado de las escaleras se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Lo buscó por el pasillo avanzando acelerada hasta la única puerta abierta, se precipitó al interior.

–¿Y a ti que rayos te picó? –preguntó angustiada pero se quedó más tranquila cuando vio una escena de arranques paternales, donde su esposo sostenía a su primogénito entre los brazos, el pequeñito sonreía divertido. -¿Qué pasó con Malfoy¿Por qué estás como si hubieras visto a una banshee?

–Sólo fue una mala broma de Malfoy... –contestó Blaise mirándola con su rostro repuesto –Creo que su locura es contagiosa, casi me mata... Pero ahora todo está bien...

La mujer se acercó a su marido, le quitó el niño de los brazos en un gesto sobreprotector y lo miró amenazante.

–Antes de evitarme, como sueles hacerlo, vas a soltarlo todo, Blaise Zabini –gruñó Pansy mientras el chiquito le jalaba el pelo. –No puedes llegar como enajenado, dejarme sola en medio del jardín huyendo como un completo enfermo mental y ahora ponerte a jugar con el niño y hacerte el desentendido...

Blaise la observó un segundo dubitativo. ¿Para qué reproducirle las sandeces de Malfoy? No quería consternarla, no tenía sentido. Además, todo estaba en orden, todo menos la cabeza de su ex compañero de escuela.

–Y no me digas que "nada" –imitó su tono de voz algo despistada. –Porque ya te demoraste mucho en responder y eso significa que me quieres o pretendías esconderme algo... Anda suéltalo que tengo dos orejas limpias para escucharte.

–Verás, Pansy... –se limitó a decir mientras craneaba como contarle todo sin que sonara chocante y también ocultando sus miedos que lo llevaron volando a esa habitación. –Ese idiota de Malfoy está completamente loco... Me habló de una supuesta reencarnación del Lord, de una reunión... –Pansy lo miraba interesada, pero muy escéptica. –Preguntó por David...

Aquella última parte del relato escueto de su marido no le agradó. Frunció el ceño y, sin notarlo, apretó al niño más contra ella.

–Supongo que...

–No ocurrirá nada malo...

–Claro, como tú eres el dueño de la verdad –canturreó ella burlona. –Tú eres el hombre de la casa, Blaise, tú ves como arreglas esta, pero quiero a ese Malfoy bien lejos de mi casa, de mi hijo y de mí misma...

–Claro y a mí que me coman los perros –refunfuñó el hombre acercándose a su esposa –Créeme cuando te digo que Malfoy no es una ninguna amenaza, es un pobre tipo que aún cree que tenemos 18 años. No tiene nada mejor que hacer que crearse historias e investigar la vida de los demás... –tomó a Pansy por los hombros –Te prometo que no sucederá nada...

La mujer lo miró seriamente.

–Cito tus palabras cuando te recuerdo que las promesas de un Slytherin no son confiables...

Blaise frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–Te recuerdo que aparte de un Slytherin soy tu marido.

–¿Entonces las promesas de un marido Slytherin si valen? –preguntó intrigada. –Me encanta como acomodas las cosas a tu favor, Zabini –suspiró casi risueña. –Pero quiero algo más que tus promesas... Vete averiguando con quienes está en contacto Malfoy y si las bromitas van sólo con nosotros ándate alistando para dormir todo el resto del año en el sofá junto a la puerta.

El hombre hizo un puchero pequeño que nada conmovió a Pansy.

–Ahora te metes a la ducha, bajas a desayunar y partes al trabajo... –dijo ella cantarina saliendo de la habitación –El tiempo es dinero, rápido, rápido.

·v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v···v·

"_Estimados compañeros:_

_Como conmemoración a los 7 años del egreso de la escuela hemos citado a todos nuestros colegas a una reunión a realizarse el día primero del mes entrante. El lugar será el pintoresco palacio campestre de Royalbright al mediodía. Pueden traer consigo a sus familias._

_Se ruega acusar recibo y posibilidad de asistir, número de personas y nombres._

_Atte._

_H. Granger_

_Secretaria del Comité Exalumnos_"

Millicent dobló nuevamente la carta tal como venía dentro del sobre y desvió su mirada hacia su novio que no podía creer lo recientemente escuchado. ¿Una reunión dentro de una semana¿Organizada por la misma escuela en manos de la sangre sucia¿Realmente iría dirigida a ellos? Bajó la vista al sobre y el destinatario era correcto y, por alguna razón, el emisor de la misiva sabía que ella y Gregory vivían juntos pues no se molestó en enviar una personal sino más bien una a ambos.

–¿Y? –preguntó la rubia con cara de incredulidad.

–¿Y qué? –interrogó Gregory Goyle alzándose de hombros. –No me pierdo eso ni loco... Habla con Pansy y los demás, para esto hay que estar preparados de lo lindo.

–No seas infantil, Greg –suspiró la mujer tomando un trozo de torta para desayunar. –Ni me digas que planeas algo contra los Gryffindor... –los ojos de Gregory brillaron emocionados. -¡Cómo eres infantil, Goyle!

El robusto hombre sonrió macabro fijando su vista nuevamente en la invitación, casi ya estaba disfrutando de aquel reencuentro estudiantil.


End file.
